


Blame the Fandom || Destiel Youtuber AU

by luciferneedsconcent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Dean are youtubers, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferneedsconcent/pseuds/luciferneedsconcent
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are both well known Youtubers with enormous fan bases. In their world, Dean and Castiel are widely shipped among their fans and other artists on the platform. Though they've never met, Castiel and Dean constantly bait their fans with sarcastic interactions on Twitter, soon landing them into a relationship and lots of sex.





	Blame the Fandom || Destiel Youtuber AU

**Author's Note:**

> This was started on SPN Amino as an RP between DeanieBeanie and I. It's been a couple of months since we worked on this RP as we've switched to Google Hangouts for all of the sexy times. I have recently saved all of the messages and am working on turning it into this piece of garbage fanfic for your enjoyment. Comments are always appreciated (:

Castiel had just finished recording his newest video, 'A DAY IN MY LIFE'. He hadn't seen why is fanbase wanted it so badly, but they did, and he was a people pleaser. He got up and turned the monitor off, as well as his ring light and picked his video camera up. He ejected the memory card and went to his desk so he could edit his video.

 

Editing was always Cas' weak point, or so he told himself. He didn't think he was as good as the other Youtubers out there, but he tried his best. He spent a good few hours huddled over his desktop adding in background music and pictures. He cut some parts out, made well transitioned jump-cuts, and re-watched the clip over and over again till it made him sick. _"Goooooooodd morning you beautiful people!"_ his intro began. He went on to go over his daily activities in a pantomime fashion. _"...then I check to see if the love of my life has posted a video..."_ he showed a clip of him going onto Dean Winchester's channel. 

 

The relationship between him and Dean had started off as a joke. He had done a video based on his fan's questions, and one fan asked him if he supported Destiel. Of course, Cas was in his mid twenties and had no idea what a Destiel was, but he was quickly educated. He ended up reading a fan fiction marked NSFW in the same video, and dramatically looked into the camera with, _"I ship it._ " and ended it with a wink. Ever since then, his fan base had gone absolutely berserk over the whole thing, and had been desperately trying to get them to collab for AGES.

 

Cas finished the final touches on his video and saved it. He always made it a point to add subtitles to his own videos, since he knew that he had a fan base who would appreciate it. Once the video saved, he pulled up his web browser and typed in  [ www.youtube.com ](http://www.youtube.com/) . The usual red and white banner loaded, and Cas clicked on his profile to load the file. As it loaded, he pulled out his cellphone and loaded up his Snapchat. "New video whenever it fully uploads!" he flipped the camera so it would show the loading bar. After another hour or so, it was fully loaded and he pressed the blue 'publish' button. He then took to Snapchat again and showed the part where he mentioned Dean with the caption, 'New video is up. Go check it out & leave a ghost emoji to represent the snap fam!'

* * *

 

Dean never thought of himself as a celebrity even if his fans thought otherwise. He was just a normal guy, filming himself, talking to a camera and uploading the video to YouTube. When he did a Q&A video he got a lot of questions about Destiel, which was now trending after Castiel did his video; so he already knew what it was. Dean himself didn't really like the idea of 'shipping' real people so he pretty much ignored those comments.

* * *

 

Castiel scrolled through the comments of his own video. One user, by the name of CasDean? wrote a comment saying, 'PLEASE COLLAB WITH DEAN WINCHESTER ASAP!' Castiel chuckled at it and pinned the comment, quickly typing up his response; 'I would, but he hasn't fully accepted our love yet. Maybe one day. XOXO -C'. He had a tendency to bait his fans with this sort of stuff. It gave him a good reaction and a views boost, plus, Dean didn't seem to mind, so he kept it up.

When there is smoke, there is fire, and Dean quickly saw some mentions on his Twitter from his fans telling him that Castiel wanted to do a collab and that everyone would love that so Dean decided to write Castiel an email.

**To: castielnovak@creators.com**

**Subject: Collaboration**

_ Hello Castiel, _

_ Dean here, you probably know me. My fans asked for a collab between us two and I don't have an idea for my next video so maybe we could meet next week and film together? _

_ Let me know what you think _

_ -Dean _

Castiel was sitting at his kitchen bar when his phone vibrated with a notification. He tapped the screen and slid his thumb across it before pulling down the alert. 

 

**New Email: dean.winchester67@creators.com**

**Subject: Collaboration**

 

Castiel had a mini heart attack as he read the email to himself. He wanted to screenshot the message and tweet it, but he needed to have some tasteful restraint. 

 

_ Dear, Dean _

_ I do know who you are, I don't live underneath a rock. I would love to collab with you, it has been a highly requested thing among both of our audiences. Any day of next week is fine with me, I'm not a terribly busy person. Just let me know where you'd like to meet and I'll make the proper arrangements.  _

_ Yours, _

_ Castiel _

A few minutes later Dean already wrote back:

 

_ Great! How about my house on Friday? I'll send you my address later. _

 

Castiel responded as quickly as he could.

 

_ Sounds great! _

_ See you then, _

_ Castiel. _


End file.
